Quadrature phases are used in many circuits. For example, quadrature phases are used for clock-and-data recovery (CDR) and clock synthesis. The term “Quadrature phases” here generally refers to four periodic signals each having a different phase separated from the other phase by 90°. For example, quadrature phases are periodic signals with phases of 0° (or 360°), 90°, 180°, and 270°. Known solutions to generate quadrature phases use a four-stage differential ring oscillator which generates quadrature phases naturally. However, differential ring oscillators may be larger in size and may consume more power than single-ended ring oscillators. Also, a four stage ring oscillator is generally slower than a three stage ring oscillator.